Stay the night
by oOItaOo
Summary: Dos pájaros en una misma habitación.
1. Her flavour

**Advertencias: **todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. _Dedicado a Soly, como compensación por haberle roto las esperanzas en otra ocasión._

Stay the night

One – Her flavour

Había llorado tanto al descubrir que ya nunca sería suya pero, sin embargo, ahí seguía. Luchando en un mundo triste y aterrador, más grande ahora que la había perdido, más solitario, más frío. Pero no permitiría que aquello le hiciese débil, así que había trazado su mejor sonrisa y se había enfrentado a su vida como si nada más que él mismo le importara.

Hasta el momento en que volvió a verla; más alta y hermosa, más joven, inocente, delicada como una muñeca abandonada. Su preciosa niña pequeña, una joya resplandeciente, tan valiosa como vulnerable, frágil como la porcelana con la que los dioses habían creado su piel.

Era su reflejo, con aquellos grandes ojos, inmensos como el mar, con su mismo color, con el cabello cayendo en bucles infinitos resaltando su palidez, rojo ardiente, cobre bruñido bajo el sol. Y, aunque no era ella, podía tenerla, sostenerla entre sus brazos, jugar con ella... podía hacerla suya si quería aunque debería esperar al momento oportuno.

* * *

Había vuelto a soñar con ella, con su pequeña de grandes ojos fijos, que disfrutaba del sabor dulce que emanaba de su piel. Aunque sus cabellos se habían vuelto oscuros como alas de cuervo, seguía siendo pura y hermosa, tan iguales, tan parecidas... a menudo veía en ella el corazón de otra latir pese a tener la voz más clara y tierna y algún rasgo disparejo, la veía a ella, a Catelyn, en su hija Alayne Piedra. Y no lo podía evitar, porque su amor estaba en cada pared de cada habitación, en el basto cielo, incluso al lado de su reflejo sobre el espejo, siempre, porque durante largos años había sido su pecado, su obsesión, la debilidad más grande y peligrosa y, aunque ella hubiese muerto, le perseguía como una maldición, ahí donde fuese, a cada paso que daba, le acompañaba en su mente, pues habitaba en su corazón.

* * *

Aquella noche había sufrido al verla en sus sueños. Despertó preso de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos ambiciosos, verdes. Gritos silenciosos escapaban de entre sus labios mordidos, consumido por el miedo de volver a perder aquello que más ansiaba, lo más amado y precioso. Pero sólo era una pesadilla, su pequeña estaba a su lado, no podía escaparse. Pero, pese a su convicción fue a verla, a buscar sus ojos para calmar su alma.

La encontró en sus aposentos, leyendo a la luz de una vela que bañaba su rostro con el fuego de la llama danzante que la hacían verse más sombría, más mujer. Y no lo resistió, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan abandonada y sola... tan similares.

Besó con ternura su frente y con dulzura sus mejillas. Con deseo su barbilla y con lujuria sus labios prohibidos. Sabían a limón y sal, a lágrimas reprimidas, silenciadas, a dolor y pérdida pero, cuando sintió que ella entreabría su boca, saboreó la dulzura de sus sueños y a ella, a su amor.

- Catelyn, mi vida... - murmuró acariciando su cabello negro.

- No soy ella, lo siento, mi señor.


	2. His flavour

**Advertencias: **todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. _Dedicado a Soly, como compensación por haberle roto las esperanzas en otra ocasión._

Stay the night

Two – His flavour

Era Alayne Piedra, la hija bastarda del Lord Protector y debía comportarse como se esperaba de ella. Había accedido a fingir ser otra, a dejar atrás su propia identidad para poder salvarse. Se lo debía todo y por eso permitió que le besara.

Era la única persona que se preocupaba por ella; la cuidaba y protegía, convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en su única familia, el único en quien podía confiar. Porque se lo había dado todo cuando los demás se lo habían arrebatado, había salvado su vida y le había otorgado un lugar en el mundo. Ya no tenía miedo, porque junto a Petyr se sentía más segura. Más astuta,más madura, más mujer.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el Valle mientras leía a la luz tililante de una vela cuando entró. Sin palabras se había arrodillado frente a ella y había besado su frente, su rostro, su boca. Con ternura y adoración, con lujuria y ella se había dejado llevar, embargada por sentir aquellos labios apretando los suyos. No eran ásperos como los únicos que había conocido, sino gentiles, dulces y traviesos, explorando sus secretos, penetrando en su interior. Y se sentía bien, era cálido. Le hacía sentir menos sola, menos abandonada y se entregó a él, porque era lo único real, lo único que tenía.

Y sus besos sabían a limón y menta, a frescura y deseo, a hogar, a su casa perdida.

* * *

- Catelyn, mi vida... - había susurrado en su oído, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, ajeno a todo, perdido entre los besos y las caricias que iban en aumento.

- No soy ella, lo siento, mi señor – respondió, confusa, con las mejillas arreboladas por la excitación y el placer. Pero realmente no importaba, sería quien quisiese él mientras pudiese estar a su lado, mientras no la apartasen de su padre. - ¿vais a pasar la noche conmigo, padre?


End file.
